


Touched by Winter (A Bucky Barnes fanfic)

by WandaLannister



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaLannister/pseuds/WandaLannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was initially posted on my Wattpad. Thought I'd share it here as well! Read on for some Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier naughtiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched by Winter (A Bucky Barnes fanfic)

On the bed, doll. Lie back..." he growled into my ear, undoing the towel that was wrapped around me. Placing his hands on my shoulders he pushed me back firmly. I landed on my back on the bed. "Close your eyes. I want you to touch yourself..." he commanded in a cold voice. "Run those hands along your body. Feel the softness of your skin. Feel every dip, every curve..." "Now bring your hands to your breasts. Cup them. Knead them..." 

I moaned softly and I felt my nipples harden as I worked on my breasts. "Spread your legs for me, doll." I did as he asked, spreading my legs as far apart as I could. I felt him settle down between my thighs, on his knees. Two large hands, one metal and the other flesh, started running up and down my thighs. Eventually, his left hand makes its way between my legs. I hiss loudly as the cold, metal fingers glide against my warm, moist folds. "Oh, god..." I moaned, raising my hips to his fingers. I wanted him there so badly. "Touch me...please..." I whispered quietly. He didn't need to be told twice. And god, did he touch me. My chest heaved and my vision blurred as his fingers stroked and rubbed a spot deep inside me. And he was relentless. My skin was aglow with a sheen of sweat, my long hair tousled. My back arched and my hands grabbed the front of his shirt in desperation as I neared yet another orgasm. His other hand pulled my hair firmly, tilting back my head. And then his lips were on mine. I clung to him, my nails clawing at his shoulders as I kissed him back hungrily. A few more strokes of those metal fingers and I shattered. Stars burst before my eyes and I moaned softly into his mouth. His strong arms caught me immediately as I fell limp with exhaustion. Laying me onto my back, his brown eyes watched me as I gasped, trying to recover. I closed my eyes for a few moments, feeling my swollen inner walls fluttering. I felt him crawl into bed next to me. He gathered me up into his arms, pressing every line of his completely naked body against mine. "How was that, doll?" he asked, with a boyish grin on his face. "It was amazing, Buck... But I want you to make love to me now..." I whispered into his ear. He chuckled quietly. "Whatever my best girl wants..." he said, before claiming my mouth with his... 


End file.
